Zero (Steam Powered Giraffe)
Summary Beautiful were the systems Peter A. Walter I developed for robotic movement, and diabolical was the arsenal of devices he outfitted his mechano-men with. To fight in the great robot war of 1896, they all were equipped with a multitude of claws, chains, blades, heat rays, death rays, gatling guns, machine saws, cannons, and Tesla coil electrical dischargers. Miles underneath his manor in San Diego, California, Peter had developed and tested these dangerous weapons, and when work was nearly complete on fashioning his robot army, he did not leave any of his resources untapped. Prototype-0 was the hastily fused together remains of all the prototype systems Peter had developed. From three incomplete robots Peter forged the mighty automaton of immense strength and resilience. “'Zero',” as he became known, was even able to fell one of Becile’s mechanical elephants all by himself using his grappling hook chain mechanism. Zero was an indisputable asset in battle, but when Peter’s creations were refashioned for their original purpose of entertainment after the war, he was abandoned in the facility of his inception far beneath Walter Manor. For nearly a hundred years the automaton’s core powered the very sub-levels of the Walter family’s workshop, and he was all but forgotten down in the depths until Beebop noticed the robot’s existence in 1992 while searching the archives in maintenance. He happily powered Zero on and the two of them became good friends, enjoying old records and films that had been stashed in the abandoned facility. Over the years Zero became infatuated with the various Motown records stored down with him, and he absorbed the material with much gusto. In 2008, while testing out his new rocket elevator, Peter Walter V was enchanted by a gorgeous voice emanating from one of the lowest decks of the Walter workshops. When he stumbled upon Zero, he knew he had to reconstruct the robot for entertainment, and thus the musical legacy of Zero’s career was born. It wasn’t long after joining the band that Zero became “the face” of Steam Powered Giraffe. He skyrocketed into popularity until in 2012, he left the band for a solo career under a competing label. The Walter family lost the rights to Zero’s likeness and voice and he had to be edited out of all previous material. Zero’s fame and wealth soared as a solo musician. He even had his own reality TV show, “Zero’s House” and a sugary breakfast cereal, “Zer-e-Os.” But his success was short lived when a bad investment left the robot millionaire penniless. Zero wanted to invest his earnings into love, but was unaware that love only existed as a feeling and was not something that you could buy stock in. In 2015, Zero released his biography, “How I Lost All My Money By Investing in an Abstract Concept.” It only sold one copy. Bankrupt and broken, Zero returned home to Walter Manor with the only possession left in his name: A yacht named “Floaty Time.” After repaving the roads and driveway Zero tore up while dragging a boat through the streets, Peter Walter VI was approached by Hatchworth, who saw this as the perfect opportunity to go and pursue his main passion of ‘gold-fishing.’ While unsure what that even was, Peter and the robots waved goodbye to Hatchworth and welcomed Zero back into the act for the year 2017. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 2-C with his Core, Varies, at most 4-A with summons Name: Zero Origin: Steam Powered Giraffe Gender: Male Age: 120 Classification: Robot Musician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Spatial Manipulation (With his Core), Time Manipulation (With his Core), Summoning (Can summon any character he or any of his and members have written a song about. Spine can also summon alternate universe versions of the Jon with the Jon Button), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Able to control the outcome events if he sings about it), Broadway Force, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Able to create and summon higher dimensional entities such as Commander Cosmo), Existence Erasure (Can erase people from existence by singing about them being erased) Attack Potency: Building level (He was one of the robots designed to combat Thadeus Becile’s army of 134 foot tall Copper African Elephants), Low Multiverse level with his Core (Comparable to Rabbit, who’s Blue Matter core accidentally fragmented the space-time continuum and created two parallel universes when it was tampered with), Varies, at most Multi-Solar System level with summons Speed: Superhuman, Varies, at most Massively FTL+ with Summons Lifting Strength: Class M (Casually dragged a yacht through miles of roads), Varies with Summons Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a robot, does not need to eat or sleep and can operate indefinitely as long as his core is in tact) Range: Dozens of meters, Low Multiversal with his core Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (He, like the other robots, is able to come up with new songs off the top of his head, and can play them despite having never written music or lyrics prior, and can do so in extremely dangerous scenarios) Weaknesses: His silliness can get the better of him at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Character Summoning:' Zero, like the other robots, is capable of spontaneously summoning characters and musical accompaniment to go along with the arbitrary lyrics that issue forth from his mechanical maw. Some of these characters include: **'Airheart:' A girl born from the union of a man and an airplane. She is an ace pilot. **'Captain Albert Alexander:' A famous naval captain with peak human strength. **'Commander Cosmo:' An 8-dimensional superhero created when Peter Walter IV was mutated by the energy from a beam of Blue Matter. **'Cosmica, the Daughter of Space:' A being born from the mixture of human DNA and cosmic Blue Energy. She is capable of ripping moons in half and can move much faster than the speed of light. **'Leopold Expeditus:' A French explorer raised by dire wolves. He, along with his best friend and companion Taki Buum Buum, traveled all over Africa in search of adventure. **'Miss Delilah Moreau:' A vampire, vampire hunter, and alchemist created when Thadeus Becile attempted to restore Delilah Moreau’s life using necromancy. **'Ravaxis Starburner:' A supergenius interdimensional space cowboy and a descendant of Rex Marksley. With enough prep time he was able to create a bomb that destroyed the prison containing the Necrostar and Commander Cosmo. **'Rex Marksley:' An engineer and marksman extraordinaire. He has created gadgets ranging from automatic weapons to lightning gauntlets to portal generating devices given some time. **'Salgexicon:' A hero born in dragon’s blood and raised by a sorcerer. He is a revered warrior who’s deeds of greatness and compassion are known everywhere. **'The Ghost Grinder:' A strange being that plays an organ grinder which can consume the souls of the dead and manipulate the souls of the living. **'The Suspender Man:' A mysterious man who sold his soul to the bog in exchange for the ability to play incredible music. This music is so incredible it can bring inanimate objects to life and give them emotions, and after he was claimed by the Red Mist, be became a non-corporeal entity. **'W.I.N.K the Satellite:' A satellite developed by Peter Walter VI tasked with traveling the galaxy to find an inhabitable planet for mankind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Steam Powered Giraffe Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Musicians Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Void Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2